


Summer's End

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finally discovers a true reason behind Jim's behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's End

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: bonfire

‘Where are we going, Sebby?’ Jim asked, trying to peek through Seb’s fingers.

 _It’s a surprise,_ the blond said, delicately steering the boy in the right direction, _It wouldn’t be a surprise any longer if I told you, would it?_

James smiled and let Sebastian lead him whenever he wanted. He was feeling a bit down recently, but it had been much better since Seb came to visit him. He always felt better with Seb around.

 _Ta-dah!_ Seb pulled his hands away from Jim’s eyes. The smaller boy gasped.

‘You made a bonfire?’ He looked at the blond.

Sebastian blushed slightly.

 _Yeah,_ he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly embarrassed, _And I smuggled some marshmallows and crackers from the kitchen. I hope Mrs Smith won’t be mad at me for that. And,_ he stopped for a moment, _and I know it’s a lame surprise, but-_

‘But I like it,’ Jim took Seb’s hand in his, ‘and I think it’s fantastic.’

Sebastian beamed.

 _I’m so glad you like it! So,_ he rubbed his hands, excited, _we have marshmallows and crackers and tea in a Thermos. It’s almost like camping! We can, we can tell each other scary stories - Mum says that we can stay up if we want to._

‘That’s cool,’ Jim smiled broadly in response.

They sat on a small bench, stuffing their mouths with warm sticky candies and giggling at stories about Seb’s father. It was the most pleasant evening both of them had had in ages.

 _You know, Jimmy,_ Sebastian said when they finally caught their breaths, _every time I come here I have this weird feeling that time is running faster here. Could you believe that it’s been two weeks since I came here?_

‘Really? I haven’t noticed,’ James mumbled.

 _Yeah,_ Seb nodded absentmindedly; he got a bit lost in his thoughts. He really felt as if every hour passed quicker here in Ireland; it must have been the part of the country’s magic.

‘Sebby?’ Jim’s voice roused him from his thoughts. ‘What are you thinking about?’

 _Hmm?_ _Oh, about the end of summer. I like being here, the blond looked around, I wish I could stay a bit longer._

‘So,’ James’ lips started to quiver, ‘so, you’re going to leave soon, aren’t you?’

 _No,_ Sebastian shook his head, _Mum says that we’ll stay at least a week more._

Jim’s eyes welled up and he burst into tears.

 _Umm? J-Jimmy?_ Seb asked, bewildered by this sudden reaction. But Jim only continued to weep loudly, his whole body shaking spasmodically. Now really worried, the blond kneeled in front of the smaller boy.

_What’s wrong? I’m not going home, yet, Jimmy._

‘I d-don’t,’ Jim sobbed, ‘I d-don’t want you to g-g-go.’

 _Oh, Jimmy_ , Seb hugged his friend tightly.

‘I… I...’ James repeated, ‘I don’t w-want you to g-go.’

 _You know I can’t stay here,_ Sebastian explained, delicately stroking Jim’s back, _I have to be with my parents… Jimmy, please…_

‘I k-know, b-but, b-but they, they-’

_Who?_

‘It would s-start all over a-again,’ Jim choked on his tears.

 _What would start again?_ Seb pulled away to look at Jim. _Jimmy?_

‘Th-they-’

_What’s wrong? What’s going on, Jim?_

‘Th-they would h-hurt me a-again,’ James whispered finally.

 _God,_ Sebastian mumbled, horrified by the confession, _Jimmy,_ he pulled the boy into a tight hug, _why haven't you told me earlier._

‘I d-didn’t want to w-worry you,’ Jim admitted, allowing Seb to embrace him, ‘I’m s-sorry,’ he let out another shaky sob.

 _No, don’t apologize,_ the blond shook his head, _I, I want to help you. I can’t let you stay here alone with those, those sadists,_ he tightened his hug around the smaller boy.

‘I’m s-scared that when you go away, th-they,’ James swallowed loudly, ‘they w-would do that a-again.’

_No, no, no, we’ll think of something,_ Sebastian reassured him wholeheartedly, still stroking his back, _I’ll take care of that, I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not particularly happy with this one :c I'm not in a proper mood for writing right now - too many things to do, too many duties.


End file.
